1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp having a heat sink for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp because of the LED making features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached on an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink generally is a plane. When the LED lamp works, the LEDs mounted on the planar outer surface of the heat sink only form a flat light source, whereby the illumination area and angle of the LED lamp are limited. In addition, the heat sink of the conventional LED lamp cannot efficiently dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a large illumination area and angle. Furthermore, the LED lamp has a good heat dissipation efficiency.